1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface-mounted or wall-mounted luminaire with improved reflection. More particularly, the present invention relates to an elongate light fixture having a substantially triangular cross-section with a particular construction substantially enhancing direct and reflected light and which is operably useful in installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art involves surface-mounted luminaries substantially composed of an elongated housing having an approximately triangular cross-section, the back wall of the housing being fastened to the media distributor. Inside the housing, a fluorescent lamp is disposed, the light of which is emitted directly to the workplace or indirectly in the direction of the room ceiling by way of reflectors that extend parallel to the lamp and screens disposed at an angle relative to each other.
A surface-mounted luminaire for media supply is known from DE 20 2007 004 239 U1, which is incorporated by reference. Based upon this reference it is difficult to achieve an optimal workplace and space illumination while also being both easy to install and highly service-friendly.
To solve the lighting problem, the surface-mounted luminaire provided is suitable for attachment to both the aforementioned media distributor or to a vertical wall.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved device enabling surface-mounting or wall-mounting luminaires, especially that is both easy to install and highly service-friendly.